In Your Eyes
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: They had always passed each other by, like ships passing in the night. Now they're on the same brand and getting to know each other. Feelings might blossom, if it weren't for her ex boyfriend...
1. Chapter 1

**This one comes from an idea I had, after HardyOrtonLuvr714 wrote me a Morrison / Maria one-shot.**

**I really like them as a couple. This is more or less a chapter to test the response. If it's good I will add to it.**

John Morrison was in the ring with Dolph Ziggler. The Shaman of Sexy had gained the upper hand in the Intercontinental title bout. Dolph's girlfriend Maria Kanellis was at ringside, taking everything in.

John looked up from the body of the blonde superstar. There she was, a vision of innocence and rebelliousness combined. She pushed her red hair back off her face.

Dolph took advantage of John's distraction, rolling him up backwards. The referee counted two, as John athletically flipped to his feet and took Dolph down with a dropkick. Maria grimaced as Dolph collapsed onto the mat.

John pinned his opponent and heard the referee give a three count.

"Here is your winner, and still WWE Intercontinental Champion, John Morrison!"

John took to the turnbuckle and did his signature taunt with his title belt in hand. Maria cautiously slid into the ring to check on her boyfriend. She looked up at John, her green eyes met with his brown ones. He allowed himself to grin, as she returned her attention to Dolph.

John walked backstage with his title belt. He tried to shake the image of Maria out of his head. They were like ships that passed in the night. When they were on Raw, he was dating Melina, and now that they were on Smackdown, she was with Dolph.

After he showered and changed, John took his bag and exited the locker room. He headed to the car park, where he put his bag in the trunk of his rental car. He remembered that he left his watch in the locker room. It wasn't so much the price of it, but the sentimental value that it had. It had been a gift from The Miz when they won the Tag Team titles. He remembered taking it off and leaving it on a shelf.

The watch was still there. John fastened it onto his wrist and began quickly walking back towards the car. He was stopped in his tracks by sobbing, echoing through the car park. He peered round a corner, seeing a female figure, her hood pulled up.

"Are you ok?" He asked, bending down to see the woman.

"What does it look like?" She replied, in between sobs.

John saw her wipe away a tear with a gloved hand. He saw a strand of red hair.

"Maria?" he asked gently.

"Go away John." She sniffed, wiping her eyes and smudging her eye make up.

"And leave a vulnerable woman, alone in a car park at night?"

"Excuse me. I had no idea you were Captain Gives A Damn!" Maria smirked, choking back a tear. John placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on."

"What? Where?" Maria protested, before allowing John to pull her up off the floor.

"Have you eaten?" John raised an eyebrow at the red headed diva.

"No." she shook her head and looked up at John.

"Me either. Let's go eat." He put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the car.

Maria was quiet during the car journey. She used tissues to clean her face in one of the overhead mirrors. John eventually pulled into a late night diner.

Once inside, John sat opposite Maria at a table. He browsed the menu, looking over to see her doing the same. She looked deep in thought.

"Hey, can I get y'all something this evening?" the southern waitress grinned.

"Can I get a chilli and a Strawberry and Banana smoothie?" John nodded and looked over to Maria.

"And for you miss?" the cheery waitress held her pen to her notepad.

"Some southern fried wedges and a large hot chocolate please."

"Will y'all be wanting anything else?"

"No, thank you." John smiled and turned his attention to Maria.

She was actually smiling. John looked over his shoulder, slightly confused.

"Chilli? And a smoothie?"

"Is there something wrong with my choices?"

"I'm just concerned about your room mate at the hotel." Maria smiled.

"Ah, you see I'm rooming alone. Back when I was tagging with Mike I used to order chilli all the time!" John smirked, causing Maria to grin, and then look away.

"I guess you want to ask me why I was crying?" she whispered.

"Only if you want to tell me." John smiled sympathetically.

"Dolph broke up with me…"

"Oh…"

"It wasn't that he broke up with me. It was how he did it." Maria sighed.

"Which was?" John asked, leaning across the table.

"He doesn't see me in his personal life!"

"What?"

"I know. Who says that to break up with someone?" Maria shrugged.

"Not me." John replied, shrugging himself.

"Maybe I should have dated you…" Maria mumbled.

She looked up to see John Morrison looking somewhat shocked. She waved a hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers.

"Sorry Maria, I just…nothing." John said. It wasn't right to ask someone out when they were just out of a relationship. Especially when they were the dumped party.

"Here you go. For you sir, and you ma'am." The waitress placed the orders down.

"Thank you." John and Maria said simultaneously.

The meal was enjoyable. John felt that no barriers were held up. Could it be that she trusted him and enjoyed his company? This was Maria, his Grecian goddess.

After dinner, they drove back to the hotel. John offered to walk Maria back to her room. She thanked him profusely and gave him a peck on the cheek. John turned to walk back down the corridor, before he heard a frustrated sigh.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, turning back to Maria.

"Only stupid Mickie's left me with the wrong key!" Maria groaned.

"Is she in there?" John motioned to the door.

"If she isn't then I don't know where she is." Maria rested her head on the door.

"How about, you share with me tonight?"

Maria let out a nervous laugh and shook her head. John wondered if that meant no.

"It was just a suggestion…"

"You ate chilli!" Maria pulled a face, then picked up her bags and followed John.

John entered the hotel room, closely followed by Maria. He motioned to the far end of the room. One double bed stood there.

"You sleep there, I'll take the couch." He smiled.

"Oh no. John, that couch isn't that long. You'll never be comfortable."

"Then I'll sleep on the floor." He shrugged, pulling out a vest and pants.

"John! Get in that bed now!" Maria scolded.

John chuckled and joined Maria on the bed. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her t-shirt. John turned his head as she slipped on a nightdress from her bag. She slipped under the covers, as John quickly changed and slid in beside her.

"Goodnight Maria."

"Night John."

John felt suddenly cold. Maria's body seemed to be radiating warmth. He fought the urge to wrap his arm around her waist. She smelled of apple shampoo.

"John?" Maria's voice came.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Thank you. I really appreciate all of this."

"It's my pleasure." John smiled as he turned over and fell asleep.

It was morning, and the self proclaimed Guru of Greatness, blinked against the thin veil of light. He turned and met with the sleeping form of Maria Kanellis.

She must have moved around during the night, as her arm hung loosely over his chest and she was leaning over his side of the bed. He smiled at her peaceful face.

"Maria?" he whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Too early." She mumbled.

John chuckled to himself.

"Maria…Maria…Maria…" he sang softly.

"Ok, I'm getting up." She announced, without opening her eyes.

"It's nine thirty. I'm gonna get up. Do you wanna use the shower before me?"

"Yeah, give me a minute." She mumbled.

John sat up slightly and watched Maria's eyes flicker open.

"Oh! John…"

"Are you ok?"

"We didn't…" Maria blushed, looking down at her nightdress.

"No. You told me I couldn't sleep on the floor, or the couch." John grinned.

"What are you smiling at? Is my hair all frizzy?"

"No. Anyway, what made you think we…you know?

"I must have dreamt it." Maria shrugged.

"You dream about me?" John looked surprised.

"No. Not all the time." Maria blushed.

"I can just see it now…Morrison, astride a white horse, pulling the damsel Maria up onto the saddle with him. They ride away into the sunset…"

"It's nothing like that, actually."

There were three loud taps on the door. Maria pulled the covers up as John walked to the door and opened it. He went flying into the opposite wall, as the caller barged in.

"So it's true?" Dolph shouted, pointing from the dazed John to Maria.

"What are you talking about?" Maria gasped, still sitting in bed.

"You hooking up with "Mr Abs" right after we broke up." Dolph growled.

"Take it easy Mr Ziggles. Nothing happened." John said, rubbing his sore head.

"You would say that."

"It's true. I got locked out, so John let me stay here." Maria shrugged.

"Why are you bothered anyway? You dumped her last night." John asked.

"I'll be watching you two!" Dolph hissed, storming out of the room.

John sat on the bed. Maria shook her head and put her hand on John's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault." John smiled, patting her back gently.

Maria leaned forward and kissed John on the cheek. She followed this by hugging him. He hugged her back and finally broke away.

"What was that for?" he frowned.

"Because you've done more for me since last night, than he's done all the time we were dating." Maria smiled and hopped out of bed to take her shower.

John was dumbstruck. He had always wanted her. He never thought that he had a hope in Hell. He knew that she liked him too, he just knew it. But no doubt Dolph would be watching…

**Do you like it? If you do then PLEASE REVIEW! I won't update if I think you don't like it!**

**What are your thoughts on Maria & John Morrison as a couple? xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really pleased that you're liking the story & the beautiful pairing.**

**If you have doubts about the John Morrison / Maria pairing, then I'll try to change your minds. Read on.**

John hadn't seen Maria all day. She apologised for Dolph's actions earlier that morning. John wondered if he had overstepped the mark somehow.

On the way to catering he met Chris Jericho.

"Hi John. If you're looking for Maria…" he stopped when he saw John's confusion.

"Is there something I don't know?" John asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Um, I don't wanna be the one to tell you, but the whole Smackdown roster is talking about you and Maria hooking up."

"Oh great!" John sighed and shook his head.

"I'm guessing it's not that simple?" Chris asked.

"Not exactly."

"Well, just a heads up if you're going in there." Chris motioned to the catering room.

"Thanks." John replied, patting Chris on the back.

There was a hush across the room as John walked in. He scanned the room and met with the eyes of Dolph Ziggler. If looks could kill…

"It didn't take you long, did it?" Layla whispered as John passed her.

"Maybe he was chasing after Maria the whole time she was with Dolph?" he heard Matt Hardy say to Rey Mysterio.

He saw Maria, sat with Mickie and Beth Phoenix. She looked sympathetic.

"Hey Taker, watch out. Morrison might steal Michelle next." Drew McIntyre said.

John rolled his eyes as he sat down on his own table with a cup of coffee.

"Ok, that's enough." Maria said, climbing on top of her table. Mickie held her hand as she wobbled in her heels. John waited to see what she was doing.

"If you're gonna gossip, you may as well have the facts." She shouted so that everybody could hear.

"Careful honey." Mickie whispered.

"John is a good man! Dolph broke up with me and I had nowhere to go. John was going to sleep on the couch, but I insisted that we share the bed." Maria was frustrated.

"So she's the slut?" Drew asked, getting a glare from John.

"It is possible to share a bed and not have sex!" Maria shouted.

"Ok, that's enough." Mickie said, helping Maria down.

Everybody was talking. John looked up from his coffee to see Maria standing there.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm sorry too." John replied.

"Hold on, why are we sorry?" Maria frowned.

"Have I damaged your reputation?" John asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Since when has a bad reputation damaged anyone here?" she motioned to the other superstars and divas in the catering room. John smiled.

Maria stood and walked out of catering. Dolph watched her leave and turned to scowl at John. The Shaman of Sexy shrugged and carried on drinking his coffee.

They were heading off to the airport later, so John headed to the hotel to get his stuff together. John packed his bags and sat on the bed. Something sparkly caught his eye so he picked it up. It was Maria's necklace that she was wearing yesterday. She must have taken it off last night. He dropped it into his pocket and headed off to his rental car. He dropped his begs in the trunk, before putting on his shades and turning the engine on.

He got to the airport and checked in. He headed over to sit in the waiting area. Dolph was introducing himself to a group of women. Typical.

Maria was nowhere to be seen. John hoped that she was ok, but he didn't feel it was appropriate to call her. He took out his iPod and listened to that, until his flight boarded.

Finding his seat, John sat down and looked to see where everybody else was sitting. Mickie was sat next to Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy and R Truth were opposite them, Michelle and Taker, Dolph…

"Hey John." Maria said, sitting down next to him.

"You're next to me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Complete coincidence." The redhead giggled.

"I'm glad actually. If I had to sit next to Dolph or Michelle…"

John smiled at Maria's smiling face. He was well aware of several pairs of eyes on them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace.

"I found this." He said, dangling it in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm so glad." Maria smiled.

She turned around and held her hair up so that he could clip the necklace on. John felt Maria flinch as his cold hand s touched her warm neck.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." He replied.

Apparently John and Maria were even more interesting than the in-flight movie. Every move, expression and sound felt as if it was being scrutinised.

Maria was asleep by the time they landed. Her head was resting on John's shoulder. He gently shook her to wake her up.

"Maria."

"Hmm, what?" she mumbled.

"We've landed." He whispered. She looked up and sat up in her seat.

"Do you have a ride to the hotel?" John asked.

"No. I was gonna make my own way."

"Well, you're too tired for that. Come with me." John said, helping her to her feet.

They received a few more looks as they walked through the airport. John had a car waiting. He helped Maria into the passenger side. She yawned.

"You know people will think that I've drugged you?" John said, sliding into the driver's seat. Maria giggled.

"I'm tired." She groaned, resting her head against the window.

"Well once we get to the hotel, you can check in and go to bed." John said.

"Ok." Maria mumbled.

They arrived at the hotel and John checked in, followed by Maria. He carried one of her bags for her. She swiped the key card and entered the room.

"Who's sharing with you?" John asked.

"Natalya." She replied.

"Good luck." John grinned.

"What about you?" the diva asked him.

"Chris Jericho." John smiled.

"Wanna swap?" Maria chuckled.

"Natalya? No, I don't want her to get me in a Sharpshooter!"

"Oh well, I tried." She smiled and walked up to him.

John flinched as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight John." She smiled.

"Goodnight Maria." He replied and walked to his own room.

The next day John awoke and tiptoed past sleeping Chris to get to the bathroom. After having a shower and getting dressed, John brushed his hair and left the room.

"Hey, you going down for breakfast?" Matt Hardy asked as John entered the elevator.

"Yeah." John replied.

"So, are you and Maria…?" Matt began.

"No."

"Have you ever?" Matt asked.

"No?" John rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to?"

"N…no." John stammered.

"You hesitated." Matt grinned.

"Don't tell anybody!" John hissed.

"Hey, you can trust me." Matt nodded.

"Thanks." John sighed.

They walked out of the elevator and into the restaurant.

John got some breakfast and sat down at a table with Matt. They ate in silence, until Maria arrived. John looked up and smiled.

"Hey, so are we heading to see Vince together?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" John frowned.

"I got a call saying that he wanted us in his office." Maria explained.

"Oh, yeah. We should go." John said, scanning his missed calls.

Matt waved as they walked off together.

John and Maria waited outside Vince McMahon's office. They heard footsteps approach the door, as it opened and Vince stuck his head out.

"You two! Come in." he smiled.

"Mr McMahon." Maria started.

"Please sit, take a seat." Vince motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

John sat down next to Maria. They both looked at Vince, who was smiling.

"Now, I suppose you have an idea of why you're here." He said.

"If you believe rumours." Maria spoke, before Vince put a hand up.

"I think it would work really well, if we put you two in a storyline."

"A storyline?" John asked.

"Yes, a romantic one." Vince said, in a matter of fact manner.

"How would that work?" Maria asked. She didn't seem too bothered.

"Ok, so Dolph has lost to John. Now he'll lose you to John." Vince nodded at the redheaded diva. She bit her lip and looked at John.

"Do you have a problem with this?" John asked her.

"Not unless you do." She replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's decided then." Vince's smile turned to a grin.

John and Maria walked out of the office and looked at each other.

"So, I guess we'll be spending more time together?" John shrugged.

"Looks like it." Maria smiled.

Dolph suddenly barged past them.

"Hey Mr Ziggles! Have some manners." John shook his head.

"I have an important meeting with the boss." Dolph replied, flipping off John.

"John…" Maria whispered.

"What?" he looked at her.

"If Vince is gonna tell him about the storyline, we better go."

"Agreed." John grinned and took her hand as they ran down the corridor.

They finally stopped when they got outside. Maria placed her hands on his chest as John looked down at her. Maria giggled.

"What?" John smiled at her face.

"We're probably gonna be rooming together again!" Maria giggled.

John laughed as he put an arm around her and they walked along together.

Meanwhile, Dolph Ziggler was very unhappy…

**What do you think? I'm feeling good about this one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really happy with the response to this one. It's a pairing that hasn't really been done before, so I'm trying to make it as good as possible. I appreciate your views.**

This was what John had been hoping for. If only things were that simple. Maria was tied to him for the foreseeable future. Dolph had blown his chance and it was up to the Shaman of Sexy to make her happy again.

"John?" the redhead diva spoke.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

They were both sharing a room, and a bed. John was currently sat on the floor, while she was on the bed. They had spent the evening watching a movie.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I'm not sure what for…"

""For letting me pick the movie. I don't expect you to like romantic comedies."

"I might surprise you." John smiled, brushing his hair away from his face.

"You've really helped me." Maria added, patting him on the shoulder.

"I like to see you happy." The brunette superstar nodded.

"That's why I'm swearing off men."

John nearly choked on his popcorn. Maria, the object of his affections, was shattering the romantic fantasy. He let out a small sigh.

"You're kind of quiet." Maria noted.

"Just tired I guess." John lied.

"Come on then." She lifted the bedcovers, so that he could get in.

John removed his navy vest and climbed in beside the redhead. She waited until he was comfortable, before turning off the bedside lamp.

"Goodnight John."

"Sweet dreams Maria." He replied.

The next morning, Maria and John went down to the gym. It was particularly helpful for John to work off his frustration. He hoped that maybe she said what she said in the heat of the moment. He might still have a chance.

"Good John, really good. Ok, one more." Maria coached him.

"I'm done now." He told her, heading for the showers.

Maria sat on a bench texting Mickie James, who was her best friend on the Smackdown roster. She looked up to see Dolph enter the gym. He didn't see her, but she hoped that John would reappear soon.

"Ready?" he asked when he came out of the showers.

"Yes." Maria replied, signalling to where Dolph was.

John nodded knowingly and walked out of the gym with her. They took the elevator back up to their room, while John put his bag there.

"Can we go out?" Maria asked.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

"Ok, let's go." John grinned.

Maria linked her arm with his and they set off on their walk.

After getting some coffee at a nearby café, the couple stopped off at the park. Maria was insistent on sharing her cinnamon bun with the ducks in the pond. John sat on a bench, running hand through his hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah!" Maria grinned, slightly preoccupied.

"Last night, you said that you were swearing off men." John stated.

"That's correct. I don't mean I'm turning lesbian either."

"So you must have given it a lot of thought."

"I'm just sick and tired." Maria frowned, sitting beside John on the bench.

"Tired of what?" John asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Look at my track record. Phil, Santino, Dolph…even Jeff." The redhead sighed.

"If only it were that simple. You will find someone." The brunette man whispered.

"Why bother?" she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm still looking…" John waited in case she took the hint.

"But, you were really happy with Melina."

"I was content. When she cheated with Dave, I realised I wanted someone else."

"You sound like you know what you want." Maria nodded biting her lip.

"I do. Someone doesn't want me." John stared at the ducks, avoiding Maria's eyes.

"That sucks. You're a really good guy." She hugged him.

John was confused. He wanted her and she knew he was a good guy. As she hugged him, the sweet aroma of her hair was warming his nose. He hated those guys right now. The ones who had dashed her hopes and killed her dream of finding the perfect guy for her.

"I'm cold." Maria said.

"Here, take this." John replied, handing her his scarf.

"So, did you read the scripts?"

"For the storyline? Yeah, I did."

"I'm not nervous." The redhead asked.

"Why would you be nervous? John shrugged.

"We have to kiss." The diva grinned.

"I'm ok with that." The Guru of Greatness nodded.

"So am I."

"Good." John grinned.

They walked casually back towards the hotel to pick up their things for the Smackdown taping.

"You get to pick the movie next." Maria reminded him.

"I know." John smirked.

"No clues?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure you won't be too tired after the taping?" the diva asked.

"With this well oiled machine?" John asked sarcastically, flashing his abs.

"Yeah." She raised an eyebrow.

"So, who are you facing?" John asked.

"I'm up against Beth."

"Good luck. I wouldn't wanna be."

"Thanks! So what about you?" Maria grinned at him.

"I believe I'm having a rematch with Dolph." John said.

"Give him a kick from me?" Maria looked pleadingly at him.

"Anything for you Maria." John smiled.

They arrived at the arena together. Maria headed off to the diva locker room. John went to the men's locker room. He was alone except for Matt Hardy, Shad and Tyson Kidd. He was relieved that he had not encountered Dolph yet.

"Sorry about the other day." Matt said.

"That's ok." John sighed.

"You're up against him tonight." Matt said, referring to Dolph.

"I think I can handle him." John grinned.

An hour later, John was heading to the curtain for his match. He heard the click of heels behind him, turning to see Maria.

"You look great." He motioned to her attire.

"Yeah, can you help me tie my wrestling boots up?" she asked.

"Ok, come on." John lifted her onto a storage crate. He smiled as she kicked off her heels. He put her wrestling boots on and tied them securely.

"Thanks John." She smiled.

"You sure they're tight enough?" He asked.

"Perfect." Maria replied, bouncing up and down in them.

"Good, well I gotta go." John smiled, hearing Ain't No Make Believe.

"Good luck!" Maria grinned, kissing his cheek.

John floated down to the ring in a haze. He had to focus now, beat Dolph. The Shaman of Sexy picked up the microphone that was sitting on the apron.

The intro of I Am Perfection rang out as the superstar appeared at the top of the ramp. John grinned and raised his microphone. The announcer was about to say Dolph's name when…

"Mr Ziggles!" he shouted over the top of the announcer's voice.

Dolph shot him a dirty look. John shrugged.

They were both in the ring and ready for a fight. The audience had no idea that, this wasn't just about the Intercontinental title, now it was about Maria too.

Dolph wasn't going to hold back, but John had an athletic advantage. The audience whooped every time he did one of his dazzling moves. He hit Dolph with Starship Pain, leaving him free to perform a standing moonsault. He rolled up the blonde superstar for the three count.

Backstage he saw Maria heading out for her match.

"Congratulations." She smiled.

"It was a victory for you, as well as me." John smiled back at her.

"Looking forward to the movie?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm still not telling you though." He grinned flicking back his brunette locks.

"Spoilsport." Maria hissed, waving as she walked out to With Legs Like That.

John grinned. Truth was, he hadn't picked a movie yet. He didn't care, so long as he was spending time with Maria.

He looked at the screen in the locker room. Maria was holding her own against the Glamazon. He found himself smiling as she hit her signature bulldog. She refused to tap out under pressure from Beth. He willed her to fight back. She set Beth up for a hurricanrana, except the Glamazon countered it into a powerbomb.

"No!" John cried at the screen.

Maria was limp and lifeless, as Beth celebrated her victory. John knew it was only for show, but he felt sick seeing Maria helpless.

"Did you see that?" Rey Mysterio appeared beside John.

"Yeah, pretty shocking."

"It's scripted though, right?" Rey frowned.

"Yeah." John nodded.

"What's Dolph doing?" Rey asked, pointing to the screen.

Dolph was kneeling by Maria, holding her hand and kissing her forehead.

"How dare he." Thought John.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was a slow starter, but it's getting more attention now.**

**Hope you like this new chapter. **

Maria and John arrived back at their hotel room. She had a sore neck, but nothing serious enough to deserve Dolph's show of concern. John made no attempt to hide his disgust at the blonde superstar.

"The nerve of that guy!" He hissed as he held the door open for Maria.

"At least you beat him earlier." She smiled.

"He must have watched your match, he got to the ring pretty fast."

"I don't remember, Beth was on top of me!" Maria grinned.

"Am I overreacting?" John asked, his eyes softening.

"No. I appreciate how you want to look out for me." The diva smiled.

John bit his lip. He almost told her that he wanted to be more to her.

Maria went to the bathroom, leaving John to get ready for their movie. He realised that he had forgotten to get one. He would have to borrow one.

"Maria, I'm just going out for a minute." He shouted.

"Ok." She called, over the sound of the shower.

John stood in the corridor, before walking to the end and knocking on a door. After about ten seconds, the brunette woman answered the door. Mickie James was wearing an oversized t-shirt and fluffy pink slippers.

"Did I disturb you?" John asked.

"No, I was just getting ready to sleep." Mickie shrugged.

"I need a favour…"

"Ok, what?"

"I need to borrow a DVD, one that Maria will like." John said.

"At this time?" Mickie raised an eyebrow.

"I promised her." The Friday Night Delight looked at Mickie, who was thinking.

"Wait here one second." The brunette diva said, disappearing into the room.

John waited, hoping that Maria was still in the shower. Mickie came back with a DVD, she handed it to John.

"Thanks Mickie." He grinned.

"So long as Maria's happy." Mickie grinned back, as she closed the door.

John entered the room, seeing that Maria was still in the bathroom. He changed into jogging pants and a vest, before putting the disc into the DVD player.

"You need in the bathroom?" Maria asked, leaving the bathroom.

"No." John said, shaking his head.

"Oh! This is like, one of my favourite movies!" she squealed, looking at the box.

"That's good." John smirked.

They sat on the floor with some cushions and blankets. John found himself watching Maria every time she laughed. It was like music to his ears. He liked the way her green eyes sparkled when she smiled.

John looked over at her, after he realised he hadn't heard her laugh for a while. She was fast asleep, her red hair falling over her eyes. John smiled and picked her up bridal style. He carried her to the bed, placing her down and covering her with the bed sheets. He turned off the DVD and walked over to his side of the bed.

John looked at how peaceful she was, leaning over and kissing her forehead. He turned out the light and lay down next to her, falling asleep beside the one he loved.

The following morning, they headed out to tape the segments for their storyline.

"Are you sick of romance storylines?" John asked Maria.

"Not really, but I'm glad it's you this time." She smiled.

"Same here." John smiled, feeling his heart beating in his chest.

"It's going to be fun." The diva grinned, walking into the arena with John.

They went to their separate locker rooms and got changed. They met up in one of the corridors backstage. The camera and lighting people were already set up.

"Ok, Maria on the left. John comes in from this direction." The cameraman shouted.

Maria smiled as she stood in front of the camera. She was bending down to stretch, when a pair of legs walked into view. The camera travelled up to see John.

"Maria, are you stretching properly?" he smirked.

"I was until you got here." She replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"You know, maybe I could show you sometime." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"You think I need your help?" the redhead asked, eyes wide.

"You need me, you want me…"

"Oh really?"

"I am The Friday Night Delight." He shrugged.

"You'll have to work harder than that to get me…" Maria paused, before walking out of shot. John was smirking with his arms folded.

"And cut! That was fantastic." The cameraman said.

John gave Maria a hug. She looked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now for the kiss!" Maria grinned.

The cameras moved and set up, while John and Maria changed clothes.

John was first in this scene. Maria had to walk past him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Maria did a good job of looking surprised.

"Where were you running off to?" The Shaman of Sexy asked.

"None of your business." Maria frowned, shaking his hand from her arm.

"Don't be like that Maria."

"Like what?"

"Don't fight it." John leaned into her face.

"I'm not fighting anything." Maria shook her head.

"Good." He replied, pulling her into him for a passionate kiss.

John savoured every moment. This might never happen in their real lives. He took in the taste of her berry lip-gloss and the softness of her hair in his fingers. She had to kiss him back and then push him away. John was dreading that.

"No!" she pulled away and wiped her lips on her hand.

"Maria!" John shouted, as she ran down the corridor.

"That was great. I'll just watch it back." The cameraman said.

John nodded as Maria ran back up the corridor. She hugged him and rested her head on his chest. He hoped she couldn't tell how much his heart was beating right now.

"Yeah, we're all done." The cameraman said, patting John's shoulder.

"You wanna go get some dinner?" the superstar asked Maria.

"Yeah." She said, breaking away from their hug.

John drove to a restaurant, which he had passed previously. Maria looked surprised when they pulled up. John took in her expression.

"This is a Greek restaurant."

"Exactly, you do like Greek food?" John frowned.

"Well duh!" she grinned.

"So what are we waiting for?" he asked.

"Nothing." She grinned, getting out of the car.

They returned back to the hotel. Maria was silent, making John wonder if he'd done something wrong. Maybe the kiss was too much, or the Greek restaurant…

"John?"

"What?" he asked.

"Are you ok? You seem quiet." She frowned.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing!" John chuckled.

"Really? I was just thinking." Maria smiled.

"About?" he asked her.

"Us." She replied.

John had to remind himself to breathe. Did he mishear that? She looked at him, waiting for a reply. Think John!

"What about us?" he asked.

"I was thinking that I really like the way we are now." Maria bit her lip.

"So do I." John replied, his heart beating in anticipation.

"I wondered if…?"

"Go on…" he nodded.

This was it. Maria was professing her love for him. She loved spending time with him, sharing a bed with him…he loved her so much.

"Will you be my fake boyfriend?" she looked right at John.

Not expecting that one…

"What…does that mean?" he asked.

"I guess, we go on as we are. But if there are things like parties, family gatherings, weddings…then we go as a pair." Maria finished.

"You've thought about this?" John asked.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"So what do we tell people?"

"Just say that we're close friends." She shrugged.

John nodded. He thought about it and it worked for him. He would never have to lose his closeness to Maria. They would sleep in the same bed in the same room. They would go to events together too.

"Ok, I agree." He said.

"Great." Maria replied.

She hugged him and went to pack her things for their early flight the next day. John sat on his bed and replied to a text from Mike Mizanin aka The Miz. They were quite close, although Mike got drafted to the Raw brand.

John looked forward to meeting up with Mike at the Pay Per View, even though on screen they were facing each other in different teams at Survivor Series.

"I'm just going out for a while." John said to Maria, grabbing Mickie's DVD to return to her. He heard Maria reply, as he left the room.

"Coming!" Mickie shouted when she heard the three loud taps on her door.

"Hey, here's your DVD." John handed it to her.

"John, are you…ok?" Mickie looked into his sad eyes.

"I love her." He whispered.

"Oh Johnny!" Mickie cried, pulling him into a hug.

"What do I do for the best?" he whispered.

"You'd better come in." the brunette diva said.

"I don't want to trouble you."

"Well, Maria can't see you like this." She reasoned.

John shrugged and nodded, walking into Mickie's room.

He shut the door and sat on the couch.

"Start at the beginning." Mickie ordered him.

**What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What would you like to happen next?**

**Note: The upcoming Pay Per View is Survivor Series 2009. I may have altered other things, but that's the time line I'm working by.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up.**

**I'm glad everyone is liking the pairing.**

John's phone rang early the next morning. He grabbed it quickly before it woke Maria. John answered the call.

"When were you gonna tell me?" came a familiar voice.

"Mike, it's early, get to the point." John groaned.

"You've been seeing Mickie James."

"What?"

"You heard me." Mike replied accusingly.

"I went to borrow a DVD and then I returned it." John stated.

"So you're not seeing Mickie?" Mike sounded surprised.

"No, I'm not." The Friday Night Delight replied.

"Really?"

"Really." John said seriously.

"Ok, my bad." The Ohio native replied.

"Who saw me at Mickie's anyway?" the Shaman of Sexy asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll find out though." Mike said.

"Thanks Mike."

"I gotta go, be jealous!" Mike said, before hanging up.

"Bye." John shook his head.

He lay back down, careful not to disturb the red haired beauty beside him. He wondered if he could get away with slipping his arm around her waist. No, he decided. He couldn't risk losing what they had now. It was enough for Maria, so it would have to be enough for him.

"Mm, John?" she asked, yawning.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Where were you last night?"

"I went to return something to Mickie." He said, truthfully.

"Oh, I just wondered." She replied sleepily.

"I'm gonna go and shower." John said, getting out of the bed.

"Nice pants!" Maria grinned as she rolled over into the warm spot where John had been. He looked down to see that he was wearing some red pants with reindeer on. Mike had got him them for Christmas. He wouldn't have bought them himself.

"Thanks." He said, walking into the en-suite bathroom.

After training in the gym, Maria and John went out for dinner. She was looking at him curiously, making him nervous. He put his fork down on his plate and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" the redhead asked him.

"No." he replied, sipping his drink.

"So you're not seeing anyone?" she asked, leaning across the table.

"No, I'm single." He replied.

Maria gave him a frown, placing a hand on his hand. John looked confused. Was she actually interested in him? Maybe it was actually happening.

"You're not seeing Mickie?"

"No way." He laughed, suddenly realising that there was still a rumour.

"When you said that you went to return something, I thought…" she blushed.

"I did return something. I borrowed that DVD from her." He shrugged.

"I did think it was weird, you picking a movie I liked." The redhead nodded.

"I wouldn't lie to you Maria." John said, smiling softly.

"Only about borrowed DVDs!" she grinned.

"Are we ok?" he asked.

"Of course." She replied.

John heard his cell phone ring.

"Hi." He said, answering the call.

"It's me." Mike said on the other end.

"Did you find out?" John asked.

"All I know is that it was one of three people on your floor." The Miz replied.

"Ok, who are they?"

"Matt Hardy, Beth Phoenix or Dolph Ziggler."

"I know which one I suspect." John muttered, hoping Maria wasn't listening.

"Well, I just thought you'd wanna know." Mike replied.

"Yeah, thanks man. See you at Survivor Series." John said, before hanging up.

Maria looked up from her food. She looked at John, taking a napkin and wiping his face. He flinched slightly, as the redhead gently dabbed at his lip.

"I'm looking forward to the pay per view." Maria said.

"So am I." John said.

"We'll be appearing as a couple." Maria reminded him.

"Yeah." He smiled, careful not to be too enthusiastic.

"Do you wanna see my clothes?" Maria asked.

"Um, what?" John frowned in a confused manner.

"My ring attire. Do you want us to match?" she asked.

"Oh, I guess. What did you have in mind?" he asked her.

"Well, we could do red or silver?" she looked at him for approval.

"I like my silver attire." He replied.

"Good." Maria said, putting down her fork.

"Actually, you remember what we talked about, last night?"

"The relationship thing?"

She nodded. John took a deep breath, anticipating the next part.

"I have this function coming up. I need a date…"

"Ok, I'll go with you." He said.

"You will?" the redhead's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, sure."

"Just, those guys at functions are really touchy feely." She frowned.

"Not with me there." The Shaman of Sexy grinned at her.

"Thanks John." She smiled.

Later on, John found himself alone in the hotel room. Mickie and Maria had gone shopping before they flew out to the Survivor Series pay per view. He eyed the hotel notepad and pen. Grabbing them, he quickly scribbled a note.

He shook his head and tore off the page, trying again. He repeated the process until he had what he was aiming for.

Maria, I've always loved you. Be mine. John xxx

It was short and sweet. He hoped it would have the desired effect. He left it on Maria's bedside table. She would see it when she returned.

He took his jacket and left the room. He needed to give her time to digest the information. The Guru of Greatness headed for the nearest coffee shop. He would return later, to see Maria's reaction.

After four hours, John decided to head back to the hotel room. Using his key card, he entered the room, seeing Maria lying on her bed. He smiled as she turned her head to him. She looked like she was happy.

"Did you read it?" he asked, a lump formed in his throat.

"Read what?" Maria frowned.

"I left you a note…" he trailed off.

Maybe she was denying ever reading the note. Perhaps he had crossed the line.

"I haven't seen anything." She said, sincerely.

"Ok." He sighed.

"Was it important?" she asked.

"Not really." He lied.

"Oh, well I'm gonna have a nice long bath." She announced, walking towards the bathroom. John smiled as he watched the door close.

He fell to his knees, searching for the telltale piece of cream paper. He finally saw a flash of cream under Maria's bed. It must have blown under there, when Maria dropped her bags down on the bed. He sighed.

Reading the note, he folded it up and put it in his pocket.

That night John was plagued by dreams of Maria. In one dream, she was trying to reach him, but she couldn't get any further. In the next dream, she was in the middle of a silver coloured wrestling ring, kissing Dolph Ziggler. John awoke in cold sweats.

He glanced to his side, where Maria lay asleep.

"I love you." He whispered.

She remained peaceful, her arm rested on John's chest.

He lay still, not wanting to disturb her. The clock on his cell phone read 3:30. He was trying to get back to sleep when he heard it.

"John."

He sat up, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"John, don't go."

He jumped a little, as he realised that it was Maria talking in her sleep.

"John." She whispered again, as he looked over at her. A stray tear ran down her cheek. He wondered if he should wake her. He didn't have to decide.

"Oh!" she sat up, pulling the covers around her shivering body.

"It's ok." John said, stroking her back gently.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered as another tear fell.

"Me too." He replied.

"John?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes Maria?" he asked.

"Will you hold me, until I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Of course." He replied.

He lay down, allowing Maria to snuggle into his side. Once she was comfortable, he wrapped his free arm around her. She was soft and warm. He felt his heart rate pick up again. She was soon asleep again.

"Beautiful Maria." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

He made a promise to himself. He promised that he would tell her how he felt. Maybe he'd do it after Survivor Series. All he knew was, he couldn't fight it anymore.

Everything about her made his heart ache. She seemed so oblivious to his affections. One day he wanted to make her his forever. Maria was the girl for him. That elusive person who's known as "the one" was Maria. He was head over heels in love.

He wanted to ask about her nightmares. He was sure that he wasn't the bad guy. Maybe it was Dolph. John comforted her when she was woken.

"Why did she call my name?" he asked himself.

He took his cell phone in one hand and sent a message to Mickie.

She was the voice of reason. The brunette would be able to break everything down into one simple thing. Maria might listen to her too.

Maria stirred a little. She turned slightly so that her head was resting on John's shoulder. He smelled the aroma of raspberries in her hair. He took his chance then, slipping his arm comfortably around Maria's waist. She sighed contently in her sleep.

John closed his eyes and went to sleep too.

**How was that? There's some in ring action next chapter.**

**Do you think that Maria did read the note? Let me know.**

**If you like it PLEASE REVIEW. I've had some good feedback. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Better late than never!**

**Sorry for the delay in updating, but I wasn't feeling very creative.**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you like this story.**

**Just a recap - it's now Survivor Series 2009 and the John / Maria romance storyline has officially begun.**

John and Maria were in the backstage at Survivor Series. They were matching, with John in his silver attire and Maria in hers. She wore some pants that resembled tin foil and a grey sparkly bra with a skull and crossbones brooch on the middle. She also had black lace gloves and a grey furry hooded jacket. John smiled as he pulled on his larger grey and silver coat.

"Can I get a word with you, John?" an interviewer asked as they walked past.

"Sure." John smirked, stepping into his Shaman of Sexy persona.

"Do you feel confident that your team can beat The Miz's team tonight?"

"Of course. I have the looks and the athletic ability." John replied.

"And you think that will be enough to come out on top?" the interviewer asked.

"Are you kidding? Check out my abs!" he grinned, flashing his midriff as the camera zoomed in for a closer look.

"I understand that Maria will be accompanying you."

"Yes I am." She said, placing a hand on John's shoulder.

"You don't seem concerned that your ex boyfriend Dolph Ziggler, will be appearing in Team Miz tonight." The interviewer said, holding the microphone to the diva.

"I've moved on." She smiled.

"With John Morrison?"

Maria giggled, before turning to John and kissing him on the lips. The interviewer raised an eyebrow as John pulled her closer and kissed her more passionately.

Both of them laughed after the camera's stopped rolling. They headed down to meet John's team mates for tonight's match.

Matt Hardy, Shelton Benjamin, Evan Bourne and Finlay were on his team. They were all in good spirits, ready to get out there. John took Maria by the hand and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey John, Maria." Matt said.

"Ready for this?" Shelton asked, warming up.

"I am if you are." John grinned.

"We are." Finlay replied.

"What about you Evan?" John asked the high flyer.

"I'm more than ready." He nodded.

"We're better than Miz's team." Shelton added.

"Mm, remember to give Dolph a kick from me." Maria smiled.

"You got it." Matt replied.

John waited as they all entered the ring, Team Miz first, followed by his team. At last his music played and he walked out with Maria on his arm. Dolph gave them a dirty look, but John was too busy getting the crowd all fired up. Maria blew the fans kisses as she skipped down to ringside with him.

They were all disappointed when they lost the match. Team Miz had won thanks to the aggressive Celtic Warrior Sheamus. At least Evan had managed to perform Airbourne on Dolph, in order to pin him and eliminate him. They were all worn out so Maria went to watch the women's match that included her friend Mickie and her team against Team Michelle McCool. John hoped that Mickie hadn't mentioned anything that he's told her about his feelings for Maria.

"You and Maria looked great." Matt told John in the locker room.

"Thanks." John grinned.

"Something going on there?" the elder Hardy brother raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. We're just friends." The Shaman of Sexy assured him.

"None of my female friends look at me like that." Matt shrugged.

"You're not the Honcho of Hotness though!" John said, causing Matt to laugh.

"No, I'm a Hardy." He grinned.

"True, but you guys weren't The Greatest Tag Team Of The 21st Century!"

"Ok, you win." Matt held his hands up to John.

John got dressed after his shower, wondering how the women's match was getting on. He found that it was already over. Where was Maria? She had been gone for a while.

Walking out of the room, he spotted Chris Jericho by the drinks machine.

"Hey Chris, have you seen Maria?"

"Not since I was in catering a half hour ago." The Canadian replied.

"Thanks." John said, walking in the direction of catering.

Maria was nowhere to be seen. He panicked now. Then he had an idea that maybe she had gone to see Mickie. He walked to the diva's locker room and knocked on the door, which was answered by Eve Torres.

"Can I help you?" she asked in her chirpy voice.

"I'm looking for Maria." He replied.

"She's not here." Eve shrugged.

"Oh. Can you ask Mickie if she knows where she is?"

"Ask her yourself." Eve replied, calling Mickie to the door.

"John!" Mickie grinned when she saw him.

"Have you seen Maria?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

"I'm worried." He whispered to the brunette.

"Do you want me to call her?" Mickie asked.

"Her cell's off." He shrugged.

"Well do you wanna look for her?"

"That's what I am doing." John replied.

"Has something happened?" Mickie frowned.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He shrugged.

"Hey Mickie, come here!" one of the diva's shouted.

Mickie gave him an apologetic look and went back into the room, leaving John standing alone in the hallway. He looked left and right, opting to take the left and out into the loading area. There was nobody around, except for a couple of men hauling equipment into a truck.

He was about to walk back inside, when he heard footsteps. He turned to see Maria walking towards him, although she didn't seem to have realised he was standing there. He put his hand out to stop her as she walked past.

"Maria…" he whispered as he saw that she had been crying.

"Just let me go John, I'll be fine." She replied, trying to shake him off.

"Hey, calm down." He pulled her closer to him.

"I'm fine, stop fussing." She protested.

"Obviously you're not fine." He said seriously, lifting her chin so she looked at him.

Her face was streaked with tears; her eyes surrounded by red circles and her make up had run down her face. She still looked beautiful to John though.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

"Because we're friends…aren't we?" John asked.

Maria shrugged and walked off, leaving John confused and worried for her. She was fine earlier, so something must have happened to bring about this change. John would never knowingly hurt her. He did wonder if he had done something wrong.

Later that night, he waited up to see if she returned to their hotel room. It was late when he decided to go to sleep. Not long after he was awoken by the sound of the door opening and Maria kicking off her heels. She slowly crept into the bed, smelling faintly of wine. John guessed that she had been drinking and concentrated on getting back to sleep. About five minutes later he felt her move closer, and was shocked and surprised when he felt her begin to kiss his neck and shoulders.

"Um, Maria?" he whispered.

"Shut up John." She replied.

"Look, you've been drinking…" he protested.

"Don't pretend that you don't want this." She whispered in his ear.

"I just think it would be better if you were sober." He reasoned.

John's mind was in a whirl. Of course he wanted to be with her, but not like this. He assumed she had been drinking after she was upset earlier. Something had obviously upset her. He hadn't seen her like this before.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"Not yet." She grinned drunkenly.

"No, I mean earlier at the show." He said.

"Kelly." She frowned.

"What about her?" John asked.

"She said that I was…a slut." Maria mumbled.

"That's funny, I thought that was her." John smirked.

"I mean, we're not…even together, so we should do it anyway if that's…what people think." The redhead slurred as she climbed on top of John.

"No." he said firmly.

"Am I not pretty?" she cried. John shook his head, cursing drink for making women all emotional.

"Maria, you're amazing." He told her, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"So...?" she grinned at him.

"But, I can't do this." He finished.

"Why?" she groaned.

"Because we're supposed to be friends, and also you're drunk." John stated.

"Am not!" she said, slightly louder than usual.

"Just get some sleep." He pushed her back onto her side of the bed.

"John?" she whispered.

"Yes Maria?" he answered.

"I'm gonna be sick." She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

John stuck a pillow over his head, trying to shut out the noise of Maria vomiting. He heard her flush the toilet and wash her hands and face in the sink. She clambered back into bed, falling asleep after a few minutes.

John lay awake beside her. He stroked her hair gently as she slept. It would be a little while longer before she knew the truth. He loved her.

**What do you think?**

**If you like it PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Any ideas on what John should do now? Have you changed your mind about whether she knows John likes her? Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you weren't waiting too long.**

**I must apologise, as I've been ill, so writing anything has been difficult.**

**If you're a fan of Kelly Kelly (I'm most definitely not) please don't hate me for some parts of this chapter. She's the bad character.**

**I love your reviews, so keep them coming.**

John awoke the next morning beside Maria. She had slept well, but he suspected when she awoke, that she would be nursing a severe hangover. That reminded him, that he still needed to have a word with Kelly. She had no right talking to Maria like that. The redhead beside him murmured slightly as she slept.

John decided to get up to have a shower, taking care not to disturb his sleeping beauty. She looked peaceful enough, but he could tell that she was still hurting inside. Whether it was still about Dolph, or about the hurtful remarks from the other divas like Kelly. She shouldn't have to put up with that.

He returned from the bathroom to find Maria awake in the bed.

"Sorry if I woke you." He reached over and wiped some hair away from her face.

"No, I just don't feel very good." She smiled weakly.

"Mm, hangover?" John frowned, sitting down next to her.

"Did I wake you when I came back?" Maria asked.

"I was still awake." John replied.

Maria nodded, thinking for a moment. Suddenly her eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"Did I um…?" she muttered.

"You were very drunk." John replied, confirming her suspicions.

"Oh my." She held her head in her hands.

"We've all been there. Don't worry about it." He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks John." the redhead sniffed.

"Why don't you have a nice bath and I'll go get some painkillers?" John offered.

"Yeah." She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I won't be long." He called as he exited the room.

The elevator opened on his floor to reveal both Mike and Mickie. They both frowned at his expression, which was one of confusion and frustration. He sighed, entering the elevator and pressing the button to go to the lobby.

"What's up?" Mike asked first.

"Maria came back drunk last night. She was trying to seduce me." John replied.

"So?" Mike gestured for him to continue.

"So, I told her no and that she was drunk." The Shaman of Sexy said.

"Good idea." Mickie nodded.

"Wait, so she's all over you and you turn her down?" Mike frowned.

"Yeah." John nodded.

"It wouldn't have been fair to take advantage." Mickie scolded Mike.

Mike rolled his eyes, earning him a playful slap from Mickie. John ran a hand through his hair. He did the right thing, didn't he?

"Tell her soon." Mickie spoke, resting her hand on John's shoulder.

"She's right." Mike agreed.

"I will, soon." John nodded.

The elevator reached the lobby and John went out to find some painkillers for Maria. On his return to the hotel, he saw Kelly giggling with Layla and Alicia in the lobby. He had to say something to her. She couldn't get away with hurting Maria.

He had worked with Kelly on ECW. She was a nightmare, rude and extremely vain. She seemed to believe that the world revolved around her. She believed that every man wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. John was disappointed when a good wrester lost to her, just because she was face. There were women who were strippers who had to work to feed their kids, but Kelly thought that she had a natural "gift" that she was bringing to ECW with her Expose.

"Kelly." He called, walking over to the trio.

"Hey John!" the blonde giggled as she twirled her hair in her fingers.

"Don't act all nice." He warned her.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she began.

"Really? I heard that you called Maria a slut." John frowned, folding his arms.

"So, it's true." Kelly shrugged.

Layla and Alicia smirked. John felt anger rising within him.

"Well you're a hypocrite." John stated.

"What?" the blonde frowned.

"Hypocrite. Somebody who criticises others for something they do themselves." He answered.

"I knew that." She pouted.

"Is Maria dating a few guys any different to what you've done?" John asked her.

"I haven't done anything." Kelly frowned.

"Let's recap exactly what you've done since joining WWE. You stripped on national TV when you were barely a teenager. You thought you were the top diva because you were giving old guys their kicks on a Tuesday night." John began.

"I am the top diva." The blonde stated.

"Tribute to the Troops? You think those men who are missing their wives and kids want to stare at you all day? You are a conceited girl Kelly." John frowned.

"They seem to like what they see." The blonde giggled pathetically.

"Ok, but what about in the ring? You think smiling at the crowd and dressing in your underwear every week will save you against real women wrestlers like Mickie and Beth and Melina?" the Guru of Greatness asked.

"The crowd only go to see me." Kelly smirked.

"Now let's see what Maria's done. She's recorded an album, designed fashions, raised money for charity, she's worked to improve in the ring…" John raised an eyebrow.

"She's using WWE to get what she wants." Kelly pouted.

"GROW UP!" John shouted at the blonde, walking over to the elevators.

He felt a bit better now. Kelly needed someone to tell her what other people were already thinking. He exited the elevator at his floor and walked back to his and Maria's room. She was dressed by now, sitting on the bed with her laptop.

"Hey. There you go." John smiled, tossing the painkillers down on the bed.

"Thanks." Maria smiled.

"It's no problem." He replied honestly.

"What I did last night…" the redhead started.

"You were drunk." John repeated.

"It's no excuse." She shook her head.

John nodded, pulling her into a hug. He thought that he couldn't love her any more than he already did. Now he felt as if his love was growing by the day. She looked so lost right now, with her frown and wild hair. Her green eyes were like that of a frightened woodland creature. He loved her, and it hurt him. It hit him right in the heart and in the pit of his stomach. There would never be a better time.

"Maria…" he uttered nervously.

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes widened.

"I have been wanting to say something to you. I tried to let you know, but…" he struggled to find the words.

"John, don't." Maria said, placing her finger on his lips to hush him. John frowned, wondering if she knew. Her face was now serious and she looked slightly upset. Please don't say this was her rejecting him. He didn't think that he could handle that right now. Not after he had defended her to Kelly. But, both Mike and Mickie had urged him to be honest and tell Maria his feelings.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked, his eyes desperately looking for a reaction from her.

"No, you've been wonderful John." She smiled, starting to get tearful.

"What's wrong?" he pleaded, wiping a stray tear from her face.

"I'm leaving." She whispered.

"You don't have to go. We can go on as normal." He shrugged.

"No John, I'm leaving WWE." She sighed.

The Friday Night Delight couldn't speak. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, each one cutting him up inside. She couldn't go, no way. This must all be some terrible dream. He couldn't lose her now, not ever.

"Why?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I don't belong here anymore. I have to get away." She sniffed.

"Then take a holiday, think about it, I'll pay!" he pleaded with the redhead.

"It's too late John." She shook her head.

"It's never too late Maria." He looked into her eyes.

"I'll miss you." She stroked his face.

"When do you leave?" he asked, almost unable to say the words.

"Two weeks." She replied, biting her lip.

"Weeks?" John muttered. He thought perhaps a month or two at least.

It was real, but his mind would not let him comprehend this information.

"What will you do?" he asked her.

"I'll go home to Chicago, then maybe Paris. I'll try and get into the fashion scene."

John nodded, though inside he was broken.

"I don't want any tears when I go." She smiled, cupping John's face in her hands.

"I'll miss you." He whispered, trying not to cry.

Maria leant forward and kissed him on the lips. Her tears had left a salty taste on her lips, though John didn't mind, as it might mask his own tears. It was a gentle kiss, but it had meaning. This was goodbye.

**I got a little bit sad writing this chapter. I wrote it though, so I'll stay sad for now.**

**It's not the end though! Still more to come, but it's not going to be a long story.**

**Who do you like best as the advisor? Mike or Mickie?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your patience.**

**I just want to mention vampiregirl2009 who gave me an idea for this chapter in one of her reviews. Thank you.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

John walked the backstage area in a daze. It had been the same since Maria had told him that she was leaving WWE. Now he was numb with shock, hoping for a change of heart from the girl he loved. What would possibly change her mind about leaving?

He fixed his wristbands as he waited for his match against Matt Hardy. The brunette man was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the redhead stand beside him, ready to perform one of her last acts as his valet. Those fans cheering for her had no idea that she would be gone in less than two weeks. John smiled at her, trying to mask the hurt that he was being tormented by. Since she had told him the news, he had not been able to eat or sleep properly.

"Ready?" Maria asked as she motioned to the curtain.

"Yeah, let's do this." John replied as Ain't No Make Believe began to play.

They performed their usual routine as they entered the arena. Maria blew kisses on the ramp, while John did his signature slow motion pose. They looked at each other, before continuing towards the ring. John held the ropes for Maria, before stepping through the ropes himself as he was announced.

"Accompanied by Maria, the Intercontinental Champion John Morrison!"

John stood on the turnbuckle, glancing across to his Grecian goddess, who would no longer be there after next week. He tried to take in everything about this moment. The way her hair bounced gently, the way he eyes lit up when she smiled. He smiled to himself as she posed for the fans.

"And the opponent, Dolph Ziggler!" came the announcer's voice.

John had almost forgotten whom he was up against. It was ironic in a way that one of his last matches with Maria, was against her ex-boyfriend. The redhead didn't seem too fazed, smiling politely as the crowd booed the platinum blonde superstar.

John switched to his wrestler mode. The blonde man was his opponent, so he had to focus on beating him. There was no room for distraction now. The Shaman of Sexy heard the bell as he began to grapple with Dolph.

It was an intense battle, maybe because this wasn't about a title or a pay per view slot. Nobody except the two men in the ring knew what it was really about. Dolph was a sore loser and in his mind, he didn't want Maria with any other guy. He didn't want her but he didn't want anybody else to have her either. He certainly didn't want her to end up with The Friday Night Delight.

The blonde superstar smirked as he caught John in a submission hold. The brunette superstar writhed in pain, attempting to shake off the other man. Dolph only grinned as he intensified the pressure on his opponent. The redhead diva was nearby, banging her fist against the apron in a bid to spur on the Intercontinental Champion.

"Come on John!" Maria called out from ringside.

John heard that sweet, almost melodic voice calling out to him. He took a breath, building up his strength before he was able to flip Dolph over his head, putting on a submission move of his own. Now that he had weakened his opponent, John bounced off the ropes and laid out Dolph with a low dropkick. The blonde superstar managed to kick out of the pin, but he remained grounded. John climbed the turnbuckle, hitting a neat Starship Pain on his opponent. The Guru of Greatness pinned Dolph and the referee counted three.

"Here is your winner, John Morrison!"

Suddenly Maria was beside him, holding his arm up in victory. He turned to look at her, almost as if he was seeing her for the first time all over again. She was smiling, a proper smile, because her eyes were all sparkly. John used the celebration as an excuse to pull her into a hug. She was happy to oblige, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest.

As they made their way backstage, Maria skipped in front of John, a big grin on her face. He was slightly bemused by this, stopping in his tracks and staring at the excited redhead in front of him. She clapped her hands together happily.

"What?" John questioned her.

"I saw Teddy Long and Vickie Guerrero earlier." She replied.

"Um, yeah and?" John furrowed his brow, placing one hand on his hip.

"And, my last match on Smackdown is gonna be for Michelle's Women's title!" she grinned excitedly, clapping her hands together like a jolly seal.

"Wow, that's just wow." John was unsure of how to react. A title shot was amazing, but the fact that it would be her final match was not so amazing.

"Cheer up John." She patted his cheek.

"I'm pleased for you." He smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so glad." The redhead replied.

"Maria, I will miss you so much." The Shaman of Sexy whispered in her ear.

"I'll miss you too John." Maria whispered back to him.

"I'll miss you more than you think." John said, keeping her locked in the embrace.

Maria frowned, glancing up towards John's handsome face. His face looked hurt right now, as if his whole life were collapsing before his eyes. The redhead went to speak, but changed her mind as she spotted somebody nearby. John frowned too, glancing over his shoulder to see none other than Dolph Ziggler walking in their direction.

"You got lucky again." The blonde man uttered as he approached John.

"Maybe I just wrestle better than you." The brunette man replied.

"You won't have that title for much longer." Dolph pointed to the Intercontinental title on John's shoulder. Maria placed her hand on John's other shoulder, as if trying to prevent him from snapping at the blonde superstar.

"That's not the only thing you won't have for much longer." The blonde smirked, looking Maria up and down. She raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to John.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked him.

"Maria will be gone soon." Dolph shrugged.

"Who told you? It's none of your business." Maria spoke up.

"Surely I would want to know if my ex-girlfriend was leaving." The blonde smirked.

"Yeah, you should emphasise the ex, because you dumped me, remember?" Maria asked.

"Come on Maria." The Friday Night Delight said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

They walked away from Dolph, heading towards the men's locker room. Maria headed off to the diva's locker room to meet with Mickie. The redhead and John had agreed to meet later to head back to their hotel.

John sat in the locker room after he had showered and changed. It was almost as if he was unable to do anything else. He went over and over things in his head, eventually opting to take out his cell phone and call Mike.

"Hey JoMo!" the Ohio native answered the call.

"Hey Mike." The brunette superstar sighed.

"That doesn't sound so good." Mike noted.

"It isn't. I need your help man." John said to his former tag partner.

"Mm, ok then spill." The Chick Magnet said.

"Maria is leaving after next week's show." John said.

"Leaving? As in for good?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." John sighed.

"So, you haven't told her yet?" the Ohio native asked.

"No, I haven't." John replied.

"Well if ever there was a good time to do so…" Mike started.

"I knew you'd say that." John chuckled sadly.

"Because I'm The Miz!" he replied.

"And you're AWESOME!" John finished.

"Back to you, I think if you don't tell her you'll only end up regretting it." Mike said.

"I might regret saying it." John shrugged on the other end of the line.

"Didn't some guy once say it was better to regret doing something, than to regret not doing it?" The Chick Magnet pondered out loud.

"Mm, probably." The Shaman of Sexy replied.

"Ok, bottom line is, you have to tell her." Mike concluded.

"You're right." John admitted.

"Of course I am!" Mike replied.

"Ok, thanks for the advice." John said, nodding his head.

"You're welcome. Be jealous." Mike said before hanging up.

John gave a small smile as he put his phone back in his bag. The clock on the wall meant that he should now be heading to meet with Maria. He sighed, picking up his things and heading out of the locker room. The hallway was fairly quiet, so he had some time to think as he walked to their meeting spot, which was the catering area. He cleared his throat and walked into the room. He didn't spot Maria, although he saw Mickie sitting with her back to him.

"Hey Mickie." He said, walking to the seat across from her.

"Oh John." The usually perky diva bit her lip nervously.

"What's happened?" he asked cautiously.

"I kind of told Maria." She replied.

"Told Maria what?" John asked, hoping that she wasn't going to confirm his suspicions.

"About you being in love with her." Mickie's voice faded to a whisper.

"Oh jeez!" John held his head in his hands.

"I am so sorry." The brunette diva added.

"It's not your fault. I was gonna tell her anyway." He replied.

"I feel terrible. I never expected her to react like that." Mickie added.

"How did she react?" John asked.

"She kept shaking her head and saying no. Then she accused me of meddling and stormed out of the diva's locker room." The Virginia native explained.

John nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He had known that Maria would be shocked or apprehensive, but he didn't expect such a bad reaction. He actually felt sorry for Mickie. She shouldn't feel guilty, as it was him who had chosen to confide in the former Women's Champion. He saw how distressed she looked right now, as if she had killed somebody's favourite pet or something.

"Mickie, it's ok. I'll put things right." He said confidently.

"How?" she sniffed as she fought back guilty tears.

"I will." John answered, not really knowing how.

The only thing that he did know right now, was that time was not on his side. He had a week until Maria went away and all his dreams went with her. It was time to face up to things. It was going to be a long week.

**Two more chapters to go with this one.**

**There's a poll up on my profile to vote for my next story, so please vote if you get the chance.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brand new chapter of In Your Eyes. Only only one more to go.**

**I loved your reviews, so please keep them coming.**

**Read and enjoy...**

John lay awake that night, waiting for Maria to come back. She had not returned to the hotel, although both he and Mickie had called her numerous times. The brunette diva had been feeling awful about revealing the truth to Maria. Admittedly, nobody could have predicted that she would react this way. The Shaman of Sexy sighed as he realised that he could keep his eyes open no longer. Disappointment filled him as he succumbed to the urge to sleep.

The following morning, John awoke to hear knocking on the hotel room door. Rubbing his eyes, he suddenly wondered if it could be Maria trying to get back in. He jumped out of bed and jogged over to the door, pulling it open. It was not Maria; it was Mike, who had decided to see John while he had a couple of free days.

"Expecting someone?" the Ohio native asked as he walked in.

"Actually yeah, Maria went missing yesterday." John replied.

"Missing?" Mike frowned.

"Mickie let slip that I like her, Maria didn't take it well." John explained.

"I kind of feel bad for encouraging you to tell her." Mike shrugged.

"It's ok." John shrugged, making his way to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, John was getting dressed after his shower, as Mike filled him in on his recent matches on Raw. There was another knock on the door, which Mike went to answer, seeing as John was still getting dressed. It was Mickie.

"Nice to see you too." Mike mumbled as she walked past him.

"Any news?" John asked her hopefully.

"No, but there is a slight problem." The brunette diva sighed.

"Go on." The Friday Night Delight nodded at her to continue.

"Teddy Long and Vickie Guerrero have found out that Maria took off. She missed training early this morning. Teddy says that if she doesn't reappear by later this afternoon, he'll have to cancel her title match." Mickie sighed.

"He can't do that." John shook his head, knowing how much it meant to Maria.

"Then we'd better get out and look for her." Mike suggested.

"That might be a good idea." Mickie agreed with the Chick Magnet.

"Ok, let's go." John nodded, pulling on a jacket.

The trio set off out of the hotel to search for the redhead diva. It was a large area to search, given that they didn't have much time. It was quite good weather too, so that was against them. If it had been raining she would have been inside sheltering. There were a number of places where she could be. Mike and Mickie argued about it.

"What about the Mall?" she asked.

"Why would she go to the Mall if she was upset?" Mike frowned.

"You don't know a lot about women do you? Retail therapy." Mickie explained.

"Are there any parks near here?" John asked, recalling his and Maria's talk on a park bench.

"I saw one that way." Mike pointed down the road.

Mickie's cell phone beeped with a message. She read the message and frowned. She quickly tapped in a reply and put it back in her pocket. She looked back to the two men.

"That was Beth. Nobody's seen her and they've checked to see if she roomed with anyone last night." Mickie frowned.

"Let's split up." John suggested.

"I'll check the Mall." Mickie nodded and jogged off.

"I'll check the gym." Mike said, heading off in the opposite direction.

"And I'll go to the park." John muttered under his breath, as he walked in the direction of where Mike had pointed.

An hour later, nobody was any closer to finding the diva. There were only a few hours before her match would be cancelled. If she lost her title opportunity, he would feel slightly to blame. She deserved this title shot more than anything. He walked aimlessly back to the hotel, looking up to see that it had started to rain. Suddenly a flash of red hair caught his eye. Squinting into the distance he could make out a shape that looked like Maria.

"Maria!" he shouted, rain pelting his face.

She didn't hear him. He broke into a run, splashing into some fresh puddles on his way. He kept his eyes closely on the red hair, for fear of losing her in a crowd. Getting closer, he called out again.

"Maria!"

This time she stopped and glanced around, meeting her eyes with those of John, who was still running to catch up with her. She smiled, before looking nervous and for a moment looked as if she might run off. John was relieved that she stayed put once he had reached her. She stood silently as the Shaman of Sexy got his breath back.

"Maria, we've been looking everywhere for you." He gasped.

"John, I don't…" she began to speak, but John placed a finger on her lips to hush her.

"That's not important right now." He told her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice with a hint of panic.

"You have to get to the arena now. Otherwise Teddy will cancel your title match." John said, as he watched her faced register confusion and alarm.

"I have to go get my stuff." The redhead gasped.

"No time. We'll go to the arena and I'll have Mickie bring your stuff from the hotel." John said, giving her a serious look. She sighed and nodded.

After calling Mickie and Mike, John and Maria quickly made their way to the arena. They were in luck, as Teddy Long was walking down the corridor. He looked relieved to see the redhead diva. He gave John a knowing look.

"Where you been girl?" he asked her.

"I'm so sorry Teddy." Maria pouted, terrified that she'd lost her title shot.

"Well show me how sorry. Get your ass ready and head down to that ring with Michelle." He said seriously before smiling proudly.

"Oh thank you!" she squealed as she ran past him, towards the locker room.

Luckilly, Mickie was right on their tails with Maria's bag. She hurried into the locker room to get Maria ready. Mike walked up to his friend and patted him on the shoulder. John knew that Mike was trying to comfort him.

"I'll be ok." The Friday Night Delight smiled at the Chick Magnet.

"I know." Mike replied.

"You think she'll speak to me after this?" John thought out loud.

"If she wins, she'll be too happy to hate you." Mike smiled as they headed backstage for John to get ready.

They were now awaiting Maria's title match. John felt more nervous than he did when he got the Intercontinental title shot. The crowd had filled the arena and was getting geared up for a great match. The tension was building backstage amongst the few people who knew that it was Maria's last match on Smackdown.

The lights dimmed as the crowd fell quiet. Two seconds later Michelle's theme kicked in and she appeared on the ramp in her usual cross attire, with her women's title belt resting on her shoulder. She glared at the crowd who held Maria banners and chanted for the redhead. Michelle's them cut off, replaced a few seconds later by With Legs Like That. The crowd erupted as the diva stood on the ramp, doing her signature roundhouse kisses to the fans. She grinned like a Cheshire cat as she made her way down the ramp, touching hands with some of the fans. She skipped up the steps and slipped through the ropes, climbing the turnbuckle to do her shimmy. She slipped off her hooded jacket to reveal her tights and bra top, which were a mix of blue and purple in colour, almost tie-dye effect. She finished her attire with silver wrestling boots and a silver belt.

The referee signalled for the bell, as both divas locked up. Michelle had the advantage from the beginning, performing a suplex on Maria and targeting her arm on the ropes. Maria gave as good as she got, which pleased the fans immensely. She gained the upper hand when she countered a slam by Michelle into a running bulldog. She got a two count, but the Women's Champion managed to get her shoulder up. The advantage switched sides frequently, with Michelle getting a couple of two counts from her pins on the redhead.

Maria dodged a clothesline by the blonde, using the advantage to corner Michelle and hit her with a Bronco Buster in the corner. Michelle set Maria up for the Faithbreaker, only for Maria to counter into a head scissor takedown. Eventually the Women's Champion got to confident, setting up for a high risk move, only for Maria to pull her from the turnbuckle and onto the mat below.

The redhead diva performed her bulldog again, this time pinning Michelle for a three count. The audience applauded as soon as the referee's hand hit the mat for the third time. John smiled as Maria realised that she had won. She was the new champion.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Women's Champion, Maria!"

She stood in a state of shock, before the referee handed her the belt. She stared at the title in her hands, falling to her knees and sobbing with joy. John felt proud as he watched her climb the turnbuckles and show off her new belt. Michelle frowned and slid out of the ring to walk backstage.

John stood as she walked back through the curtain, allowing Mickie and the other divas to congratulate her on her title win. After they had disappeared, she looked over at John and broke into a smile. John couldn't help but smile too, as she opened her arms for a hug. He picked her up and spun her around, making her giggle as more happy tears fell.

"Well done champ." He whispered to her.

"If you hadn't found me…" she shook her head.

"I did though." John replied.

"I'm glad." She smiled up at him.

"You should enjoy that." The Shaman of Sexy pointed at the title belt in her hands.

"I will. John, I'm sorry about…" she was hushed again by John.

"We'll talk tomorrow, just enjoy the moment for now." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

Tonight was all about Maria. Whatever issues there were could wait until tomorrow. The Friday Night Delight grinned as she modelled her new belt in a nearby mirror. Mickie and Mike approached him, following his line of vision to the redhead diva.

"What now?" Mike asked.

"I'll see what tomorrow brings." The brunette superstar told his friend.

"You made her very happy." Mickie nodded at the diva with her new belt.

"She deserved it." He shrugged.

**What did you think of that?**

**What do you want to see in the last chapter? I love your ideas and opinions.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**The poll is still up on my profile for what I should write next. (Hint hint!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm very emotional...here it is. The final chapter of In Your Eyes.**

**I have enjoyed writing this, so I really hope that you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews over the course of this story.**

John sat solemnly on the edge of the bed that he has shared with Maria for the final time last night. The redhead was currently packing her clothing and belongings into a suitcase, which was sitting beside John on the bed. Maria didn't look up at him, instead folding some shirts neatly and piling them inside the suitcase. The man beside her had sorrow in his eyes as he watched her prepare to walk away, without even a second glance towards him.

The redhead finished her packing and attempted to close the lid of the case. She wasn't managing very well, so John moved her aside and fastened the case closed himself. True, he didn't want her to leave, but he certainly didn't want her to hate him for making her stay either. If leaving was going to make her happy, then he couldn't refuse her that chance of happiness, even if it meant forfeiting his own.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" he asked her.

"No, I'm getting a cab." She replied, looking up and giving him a small smile.

"Let's hope the weather's better in Chicago!" John joked, motioning to the rain outside.

"I guess." Maria shrugged.

"I'm just gonna go out for a minute." The Shaman of Sexy said.

The redhead nodded absently as the brunette man exited the hotel room. He was heading down the hall, to the only person who could understand. He knocked on the door, waiting for a few moments until a familiar diva opened the door. Mickie took in the man's pained expression and opened the door wider, allowing him to enter the room.

"Is she almost ready?" the diva asked him.

"I think so." John replied in a pained whisper.

"You know, the only one who can change things is you John?" Mickie said.

"I know, but she's really excited." John replied, taking a seat on Mickie's bed.

"Chicago will still be waiting next month, but Maria might not be." The brunette diva raised an eyebrow at John.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means, what if Maria meets a great guy in Chicago? You'll have missed your chance, again." Mickie frowned in a concerned manner.

"You're right." The Friday Night Delight nodded.

"I know!" she replied.

There was a knock at the door. Mickie walked over and opened it to reveal that it was Mike. The Chick Magnet nodded at Mickie as he walked past her and straight to John. His face looked thoughtful, as if he had just remembered something important that he had to tell John.

"You're not gonna cry are you?" he asked, reading his former tag partner's face.

"No Mike." John shook his head.

"Good, cause I'm not really into the whole bromance thing." The Ohio native added.

"You wouldn't give your friend a hug?" Mickie asked, frowning slightly.

"It's not like I don't care." Mike shrugged.

"So, what brings you here?" John asked the Chick Magnet.

"Moral support for my best buddy." He grinned, throwing an arm over John's shoulders.

"Yeah, we're rooting for you John." Mickie gave a smile.

"Ok, I'm gonna tell her now." John nodded, summoning all of his courage.

"Go John!" Mickie jumped up and down excitedly.

"Come on!" Mike whispered, dragging Mickie along after John. He entered the room and was immediately thrown by the absence of both Maria and her cases. Walking into the bathroom, he saw no sign of the redhead. Her toothbrush and hair products had all disappeared. The whole place looked as if she had never been there.

This was almost like he had entered the wrong room, but he knew that it was his room. His clothing and belongings were still in the same places that they were before he had gone to see Mickie.

"Maria?" he sighed, half hoping that she would answer him.

"John, what is it?" Mickie asked, following him into the bathroom.

"She's gone." He whispered.

"Already?" Mike asked as he walked past Mickie and John in the doorway.

"She can't have gone far." Mickie reasoned with him.

"Yeah, let's go to the lobby. Maybe she's having something to eat." Mike suggested.

"Maybe." John nodded slowly.

The trio went to the main lobby, all the while trying to locate the redhead diva. She was nowhere to be found. Mickie and Mike looked at each other, with a mixture of disappointment and frustration. They knew that John's feelings went deeper than they had anticipated. Maria wouldn't have just left, would she?

"John, do you…John?" Mike asked, scanning the area for his former tag partner.

"Oh no. Look!" Mickie pointed to where John had gone. He was heading over to Dolph Ziggler with his fists clenched. There was no way they could stop John now. He stopped behind the blonde's back, tapping his shoulder. As he turned around, Dolph's face broke into a smirk.

"Oh, it's you." He said smugly.

"Look, you tell me where Maria is now." John hissed angrily.

"Um, my guess is the airport." Dolph chuckled.

"Why would she be at the airport already?" the brunette man shrugged impatiently.

"Oh, because I rearranged her flight. Did I not mention? Sorry, my bad." He replied.

"Son of a bitch." The Shaman of Sexy grabbed Dolph by his shirt collar.

"You're not…in love with her, are you?" the blonde goaded him.

Both Mickie and Mike grimaced as they saw John pull back his fist to punch the platinum blonde superstar. To their, and everybody else's surprise, he dropped it back down and threw Dolph to the floor. He knelt down to his level and looked him straight in the eye.

"You're not worth it." John shook his head, standing up and walking away.

His two friends quickly followed him, until they reached the main doors. John turned around and put on his signature shades. He smiled to himself before he looked back at Dolph.

"By the way, Mr Ziggles, your flies are undone." John called out, loud enough for everyone to hear. The blonde glanced down at his pants and gasped when he realised that he was exposing his Superman boxer shorts. He blushed, attempting to fix the problem before anyone else looked. John, Mickie and Mike ran out of the doors, into a waiting cab, ready to head to the airport.

They reached the airport after around twenty minutes. Thankfully the traffic had been minimal today. The trio rushed into the building, immediately scanning the screens for Chicago flights. Mike found a flight that would be leaving in thirty minutes time. They made their way through the crowds of people, checking the screens every so often to check that they were still on the right track. They were directed to the waiting area, which was bigger than John had anticipated. There were a lot of people, so finding the redhead was going to be a difficult task.

"Split up." He told Mickie and Mike.

"Ok." Mike nodded, heading over to the café area.

"I'll check the seats." Mickie nodded.

"Thanks." John sighed.

The Friday Night Delight was running on adrenaline as he scanned the crowds and ducked in and out of shops. Se had to be here, because his brain could not compute that she was gone. He should never have waited so long to tell her. It was partly his fault. The brunette superstar was snapped from his thoughts suddenly. A woman of Maria's height and build was stood facing a magazine rack. He couldn't see what colour her hair was, as she was wearing a black beanie hat and a scarf around her neck.

"Maria?" he called, quickening pace as he walked over to her. She didn't respond.

"John?" came a familiar voice from behind him.

Turning around slowly, John met with those sparkling green eyes and the scarlet ringlets that he had come to love. He opened his mouth, which was suddenly dry. This was his chance and he couldn't blow it now.

"Maria, don't go." He pleaded.

"John, what are you doing?" the redhead asked him.

"Something I should have done long before now." The Shaman of Sexy replied.

"What?" Maria asked, her eyebrows rose inquisitively.

"I'm in love with you." John spoke the words as he looked into her eyes.

"If you're trying to keep me from leaving…" Maria began.

"No, I have felt this way since we first met on Raw. I only wish I'd realised it then." John took her hand in his own hand.

"What do you expect me to do?" the diva asked.

"Give me a chance." John pleaded as he felt his brown eyes fill with tears.

"Why should I?" Maria asked.

"Because you gave a chance to those other guys. You let Dolph and Phil and the other's treat you like nothing, but you won't give me a chance to prove how much I love you." John replied as a solitary tear ran down his jaw line.

"You really feel this way." Maria sighed, as if the penny finally dropped.

All of those hints and whispers behind other people's backs were leading back to this. How could she not see it when everybody else did? A man whom she adored was willing to mend her heart and love her with all of his. It was something she never imagined in her wildest dreams.

"John, I have a confession to make." The redhead looked up from underneath long eyelashes.

"Go on." He nodded.

"I have always felt something for you." She blushed, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Really?" John smiled cautiously.

"Mm, ever since Raw." Maria smiled back at him.

John saw that the diva had became tearful; tears diluted her eye make up. Stepping closer towards her, the Guru of Greatness reached out and wiped away her tears. She flinched as his hand stroked her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in the smell of his cologne. John followed by stroking her hair and resting his hands either side of her petite waist.

"We can't find…" Mike stopped talking as he took in the scene before him.

"Oh!" Mickie gasped.

John held Maria closely, enjoying the fact that he was able to be close to the warmth of her body. Many nights he had fought the urge to wrap her up in his arms. She looked up at him, leaning towards his ear.

"So, if I don't get on the flight…" she started, before John cut her off.

"I want to be with you." He smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Absolutely." He nodded.

They smiled momentarily, before both leaned in for a kiss. Maria held on to John as he pulled her off the ground and locked her in a passionate kiss. The crowd that had gathered around them cheered. The Friday Night Delight stopped and looked at Mickie and Mike.

"Thanks guys." He smiled.

"About time." Mickie grinned.

"Hoorah!" Mike shouted, before embracing both Maria and John in a hug.

The couple smiled happily as they turned to look at each other again. John took the redhead by surprise, sweeping her up bridal style and locking lips again before walking out of the airport, while Mickie and Mike went to get Maria's bags.

**The End.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It's your last chance to do so! XXX**

**I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Keep an eye out for my other work. Thank you all. x**


End file.
